Survivor
by Jersey07
Summary: La fille de Carol - Sophia - a survécu et raconte son parcours & son point de vue dans ce monde Apocalyptique.


Coucou mes petits bouchons ^.^

Après un très long hiatus pendant lequel je n'ai rien publié, me voici de retour avec de nouveaux écrits! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et souhaits. Ici je m'essaye à une nouvelle série. C'est ma première fic "The Walking Dead". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

_**Fandom: The Walking Dead.**_

_**Pairing: Aucun (Daryl/Carol suggéré).**_

_**Genre: Horreur, POV.**_

_Journal, Dimanche 06 Décembre 2015._

_Nombres de jours depuis l'Apocalypse: Incalculables._

La nuit était particulièrement froide. On y voyait à peine à deux mètres, tant le brouillard obscurcissait les alentours. J'avais beau regarder par la fenêtre, je ne pouvais rien discerner, à part mon propre reflet dans la vitre gelée. Le ciel voilé cachait les étoiles qui d'ordinaire, servaient à me guider. J'oubliais la météo et tentais de me concentrer sur ce qui m'avait amenée ici. Des images et des voix replirent mon esprit. Quelles étaient les raisons de ma venue dans cette ville étrangère? Ce n'était pas l'amour, non. C'était la peur.

La peur de rester seule à jamais dans ce monde Apocalyptique. La peur sourde et tortueuse de perdre les derniers êtres que je chérissais. J'aurais préféré rester dans les bois, cet endroit inhabituel dont nous avions fait un semblant de "chez-nous". Mais quand bien même l'idée de traverser la ville me terrifiait, il fallait que je le fasse. Je n'avais pas d'autre option. Si je voulais les retrouver, ce serait là…

Les rôdeurs étaient tout autour de nous. Derrière chaque porte, chaque fenêtre… c'était une constante invariable depuis plus de cinq ans. J'avais grandi dans l'horreur, abandonnant mes rêves de petite fille, me consacrant avec ardeur à l'unique chose indispensable en ce monde: apprendre à survivre.

Tenant fermement mon arbalète contre ma poitrine, je passais ma main sur son bois dur en me remémorant le jour où Daryl me l'avait offerte. C'était il y a deux ans de cela, lors de mon anniversaire. Ma mère était entrée dans une colère furieuse, prétextant que je n'avais pas à posséder une arme à 14 ans. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'une bande de rôdeurs n'essaie de me dévorer alors que je ramassais du bois. Depuis, elle s'était radoucie et avait autorisé Daryl à m'apprendre à m'en servir. Il m'avait aussi montré comment me servir d'un calibre 22, mais ça, Maman n'était pas au courant. Et comme le bruit attire les autres rôdeurs, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une flèche en pleine tête pour les dégommer.

Le souvenir de la première fois où j'ai tué un rôdeur avec mon arbalète me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'y prenais pas goût, loin de là. Mais à force de vivre dans un monde d'horreur où notre quotidien se résumait à voler et tuer, j'en oubliais parfois que ces gens étaient comme nous avant. Qu'ils avaient une famille, des amis et des proches.

Moi, je n'avais plus que ma mère et Daryl. Le groupe soudé que nous étions au commencement s'était dissout. Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient péri. Mais le peu de survivants avaient profité d'une période d'accalmie pour faire leur route et prendre leur destin en mains. Glenn était parti avec Maggie en Floride. Après la mort de Lori, Rick était remonté vers l'Alaska avec Carl et la petite Judith. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Daryl avait décidé de rester avec nous, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait fait ce choix. Il avait fait de moi la fille forte que j'étais devenue. Il nous avait sauvées plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire. Sans qu'il ne soit mon père, je l'aimais comme tel. Jamais je n'oserais le lui dire, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Il suffisait bien souvent d'un simple regard entre nous pour que nous nous comprenions. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tendresse chez les Dixon. D'une certaine façon, je suppose qu'il savait déjà que nous tenions à lui. Nous formions une vraie famille. Voilà pourquoi je devais les retrouver, Maman et lui. Où qu'ils soient, j'avais la certitude de pouvoir les retrouver. Tout comme Daryl et Rick m'avaient trouvée quelques années auparavant.

Mon histoire aurait pu être bien plus courte sans eux. J'aurais pu être morte dès l'âge de 12 ans. Parfois… parfois je me demande si le fait d'être encore en vie en vaut la peine. Si je ne préférerais pas être morte, afin de fuir cette dure et triste réalité. A quoi bon survivre dans un monde où l'espoir s'est éteint? Mais lorsque je ferme les yeux, les visages des gens que j'aime me reviennent. Et pendant une infime seconde, tout à l'air paisible à nouveau…

A tout ceux qui pourraient lire ce journal, je vous demande de ne jamais baisser les bras. Gardez courage pour vos proches, n'abandonnez pas. S'il vous arrivait - comme pour moi - d'être séparés des gens qui vous sont chers, battez-vous. Et retrouvez-les… Car moi aussi, je les retrouverai. Comment puis-je en être si sure? Parce que je suis une survivante. Je suis une Pelletier. Et d'une certaine façon, une Dixon.

Mon nom est Sophia. J'ai 16 ans et je suis prête à déchaîner le ciel et les terres pour retrouver ceux que j'aime. Peu importe ce qui se mettre à travers ma route: mon arbalète et moi les attendons de pied ferme.


End file.
